The present invention relates to novel 2-guanidino-4-heteroarylthiazoles having activity as antisecretory agents and histamine H.sub.2 antagonists and which are accordingly useful in the prevention and treatment of gastric hyperacidity and peptic ulcers.
Chronic gastric and duodenal ulcers, together known as peptic ulcers, are a common ailment for which a variety of treatments, including dietary measures, drug therapy and surgery, may be employed, depending on the severity of the condition. Particularly valuable therapeutic agents useful for the treatment of gastric hyperacidity and peptic ulcers are the histamine H.sub.2 -receptor antagonists, which act to block the action of the physiologically active compound histamine at the H.sub.2 -receptor sites in the animal body and to thereby inhibit the secretion of gastric acid.